You're Under the Mistletoe
by essihtam
Summary: Since I never really like writing summaries, I'm going to keep the same one: Relena's closest friends decide that for this Christmas they were going to give her a gift she deserved after all she's been through. Now to find him...
1. Chapter 1

Here's that sequel I was talking about, I hope everybody likes it. It's ultimately a Heero and Relena romance, but there might be other couples in here. 

Wish I owned 'em, but I don't. Maybe my parents can buy it for me... hmm I'll put it on my Christmas list this year.... yeah, I wish. Ah well, one can dream... 

You're Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 1 

__

_It is the year After Colony 197. The threat by White Fang led by Milliardo Peacecraft, and the reenactment or Operation:Meteor led by Dekim Barton were gone. The colonies have decided to co-exist with the earth forming the ESUN. Vice foreign minister Relena Peacecraft now advocates for peace, having recovered from her wound. _

_It's almost Christmas, everyone anxious to celebrate their second one since the creation of the ESUN, and since there was no longer tension in the world. Relena hasn't seen Heero since the Mariemeia incident, almost one year before. Even though she did... it was only once._

"Hey Relena!" That was a recognizable voice. It belonged to that of the one and only Duo Maxwell, the ever cheery, grinning, and not-so serious ex-gundam pilot. Relena looked up, her face showing a bit of fatigue but still with the sparkle in her eyes. On her desk was mounds of papers ranging from bills, to contracts, to new projects. 

Her mouth curved up some upon seeing the familiar face. "Hello, Duo. What brings you here?" 

Duo grinned wider, violet eyes gleaming. "It's almost Christmas, can't I come visit?" 

"It scares me when you have that look, Duo. Besides, it's always suspicious when someone answers a question with a question." She waved her arm absently. "Of course you can visit though. Come and have a seat." 

He shrugged, plopping himself on one of the cushioned chairs placed in front of her desk, propping his feet up on it and bringing his arms behind his head as if he was lounging on the beach. "Do you think ya can get out of here?" 

Relena eyed his shoes on her desk, but didn't say or do anything about. She sighed softly, wishing that she could get out and go somewhere. "I've got lots of work to do, I'm sorry I really-" 

Abruptly, Duo stood reaching to drag her out the room. "Yup, that's what I thought." 

~~~~~~~ 

"Duo, where are we going??" Relena called as he dragged her to his car. 

"There's someone who'd like to see you.." 

Her heart leapt hearing those words. She knew that it was never good to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help it. _'Is it?... Has Duo found him?...'_ She didn't realize that his car had stopped, and they had arrived at their destination until Duo had called out her name numerous times. "I'm sorry... I was thinking about something..." 

Duo gave her a knowing look and helped her out the car. At the same time it made Relena wonder if she really was going to meet Heero inside. Her heart started to beat faster. '_Please be him...' _

"I sure hope you like seafood." The pair entered the restaurant, and Duo immediately spotted who he was coming to meet. Instead of seeing the familiar unruly brown hair, it was a head of neatly combed blond hair. "Hey Quatre, how's it going?" 

Relena's heart sank right back down to where it was just half an hour before. Although she was truly happy to see another friend of hers, and at this time of the year, he wasn't who she really wanted to see. It was the one person who came into her life and left, not before promising to come back ... but still hadn't. _'Maybe he isn't coming back... but why would he make a promise that he wasn't going to keep?' _"Hello Quatre." 

The two young men watched her expression go from anxious and excited to sad. There was a smile on her face showing she was content, but it was forced. Her expression was really like a painting done by someone who's heart wasn't in it. Beautiful, yes, but lacking in a sense of overall feeling. However, she tried to make it seem as real as possible. 

Even still, both of them noticed. That was, after all, what they had heard and expected, but they needed to see it for themselves. This year, it was going to change. Quatre and Duo exchanged a look, both smiling. Duo sat down, grin plastered on his face and rubbing his stomach. "All right, let's eat!" 

~~~~~~ 

"Hilde, I'm back!" Duo called closing the door of their rented motel room. He was waiting for Hilde to give him a hug, but instead he got a hard smack in the head. 

"Duo, where the hell have you been? Did you forget that we were going for lunch?" 

Duo rubbed his head, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry Hilde... I sorta forgot." 

She raised her hand to hit him again, but Duo panicked, waving his hands in front of him for defense. "Wait a minute, I have a good reason!" 

"Talk, Maxwell." 

"I had lunch with Quatre and Relena. Quatre and I planned it to know what to get her for Christmas. We needed to know, because well, she's maintaining this peace and all, so... she deserves a nice present." 

"This coming from you?" Hilde had a mock-surprised look on her face. She felt his forehead. "No, you're not warm. What could it be?..." 

Duo ignored the fact that Hilde was making fun of him, making a huffing sound, and continued. "Anyway, we know exactly the present to give her." 

"And what would that be, monsieur je sais tout?" 

Duo snorted, again choosing to ignore the last comment. "It's not a what, it's a who." 

Hilde looked at him, confusion all over her face. She thought about the little she knew of Relena. Well, she was very stubborn, brave, and was head-over-heels for Heero... Of course. She smiled, it was the perfect gift for her. "For once, Duo, you're making sense." 

He beamed proudly until fully realizing that yet again, she was making fun of him. "Hey!" 

It's very short, I know, but I needed to write down the main idea. The next chapters should be longer than this one, and should be coming out throughtout this week. But first, how is it? Should I continue? By the way, monsieur je sais tout transltes into mr. I know everything. Please review! 

And remember : "The best ideas come after you think you've run out." -Dove Promises chocolate( hehe... I've been eating a lot of those lately! :p)


	2. Chapter 2

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! Yay! Tomorrow is my last day of school... so, I have nothing else to do but write this next chapter. We're going to have parties, and watch movies! Um... ok... I should calm down. Read, review and enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Oh yeah ::::pats self on the back:::: This is the fastest I've gotten a story out. I'm so proud of myself... or maybe it's just boredom?

My parents won't buy Gundam Wing for me... maybe some nice billionaire will... hmm I should look into that. 

You're Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 2 

_I bet he isn't coming back... I was a fool to believe that he actually would...'_ Relena sighed, brushing her honey brown bangs from her face to join the rest of her fanned hair lying on her bed. _'I should stop thinking about it, just forget him. That could be my New Year's resolution: forget Heero and find someone else to be happy with.'_

Though her mind was made up, her heart completely disagreed. Deep down, she knew that she could never forget Heero, but it was possible to become happy with another person. She doubted she could go through with it. Relena turned over to her back, feeling a headache coming on from frustration, helplessness and emptiness. 

It wasn't only from the fact that she wasn't with Heero, or hadn't seen him for almost a year, but because she felt used. She couldn't really describe it. She felt he only made her the promise because she was hurt, like he had some duty to make sure she would be all right, and once he knew he could leave again..._'Promises are meant to be kept, Heero, you know that... so why did you make it in the first place?'_

Eventually she fell into a fitful slumber, the frustration, helplessness and emptiness plaguing her dreams, or rather nightmares like parasites. 

~~~~~~~ 

"She acts normal, goes to her speeches, but I swear that girl is hurting inside." Noin shook her head in sorrow, wishing she could help. Duo grinned in light of the current conversation. 

"I've got a plan, one that should definently make her happy." She gave him a questioning look, that also urged him to continue. "We look for him." 

"Easier said than done, Duo. I don't know Heero that well but I know that if he left it was because he didn't want to be here. And how would we look for him? He could be anywhere..." 

Duo's grin was now hanging like a hammock by his ears. "He loves her, he just hasn't admitted it to himself yet. That's probably why he left... And as for finding him... who the hell knows where he is, but that's not the point. We need to find him, and put those to together." 

"Duo, do you really want to look for him? We don't even know how tough it'll be... and imagine if..." Noin looked down, her face becoming somewhat distressed,"... imagine if he doesn't love her... then what?" 

"Heh, don't worry your pretty little head about that, Noin." Duo suddenly grew more serious, his voice low. "They're both my friends, and it's as good a time as any for them to realize that this is right." 

There was a long pause in the room, both people thinking about what could be done. Finally Noin looked back up at Duo and smiled slightly. "Where do we start looking?" 

His grin disappeared so fast, it was like it was never there. "Honestly, I have no idea..." 

~~~~~~~ 

Relena woke the next morning with a migraine weighing down on her head, and the rest of her body. During the night, she had woken up almost every hour just to stare at the ceiling before falling asleep again. In addition, her throat was dry, and her stomach was growling for food. 

Complying with it, she took her shower and dressed then exited her room to join everyone else for breakfast. Once she came in, the other people in the room noticed Relena didn't look well. Her face was downcast, and her blue eyes were dull, and focused on nothing. No one commented, or even asked about her appearance. 

She noticed that everyone was, everyone being Noin, Milliardo, Duo and Hilde were staring at her. She smiled, a small, but real smile. Or as real as her smile could get with her physical and emotional pain, and sat down. "I'm starved, let's eat!" 

Duo shook his head, as if being proud of her like she was his own. "I couldn't have put it better myself." Hilde cast a sideways glance at him and smacked him on his head. Relena found all of it amusing and smiled wider. 

After breakfast, they all went their separate ways. Actually, Hilde and Relena went shopping while the other three stayed, planning on started their search, Milliardo finding out from Noin. 

"Duo, don't you know anything that could help? Did Heero say anything to you?" 

"I know that if he doesn't want to be found, then he won't be. I don't remember him saying exactly where he was going, but he did say something like... I going to search for a place to go." 

Milliardo snorted, he obviously didn't like the idea of having to search for Heero, but he knew that's what his sister would really want. "And what the hell would that mean?" 

"How should I know... that guy's hard enough to understand as it is." 

Noin shook her head. _'This isn't going anywhere...' _She tuned in and out of what the two men were saying, but none were coming to a similar conclusion. '_Men will be men...but how are we going to find him? He's looking for a place to go?...' _Noin pondered the subject not too long before interrupted their conversation by slamming her hand on the table. This got both of their attentions. 

"What'd you do that for?" 

Noin eyed both of them. "It seems that to find Heero, we're going to have to think like him." 'That _will be one difficult task in itself...'_

All right, I'm sorry this part was even shorter than the first. My bad... this just seemed like a good place to stop the chapter. Well, y'all know the drill, you read... then review... I get happy by reading reviews... :) ---see, happy face. This is what I look like when I get a few reviews... :[ --- see, unhappy face. I'm kidding, but it is nice to see a lot of reviews. Merii Kurisumasu! (I think that's how it's spelled... that's merry christmas in japanese) 

Remeber everyone: "Trust is the most valuable thing you'll ever earn."- Dove Promises chocolate (can you tell I eat a lot of these?) 


	3. Chapter 3

Wish I owned GW, but *big sigh*... I don't. :*( My parents won't get it for me, but I did get a Gundam Wing calendar, and proud to say that I own *something* Gundam Wing! 

You're Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 3 

It was December the 16th, already two days into the search of F.H.F.C. or Find Heero For Christmas, and there was still nothing. When Heero left, it was as if he erased any traces of him ever being on earth, at all. Noin had been right in saying that they needed to think like him, but no one could do that. If they could, he would have been found, and there by then. 

"Duo, do you know where he came from?" 

Duo wearily looked up, trying to sleep. He was awake the full 48 hours, and seeing that nothing was happening, decided it was time for him to rest. "Huh?" 

Noin shook her head. It was very nice for Duo to come up with the idea, but it didn't look like it was working. "Do you know where Heero came from?" 

He scratched him head slowly, pondering the question. "Um... I think L1... Can I sleep now?" 

"Sure." He didn't wait for any answer, he was snoring, and loudly right after finishing talking. 

Both Milliardo and Noin shook their heads this time. "Maybe we should stop too." '_Maybe we should stop this whole thing...'_ "No, I'll keep looking." Noin commented. "I'll search L1, if I don't find anything, we can just stop it." He nodded and exited the room. '_Now there are 6 clusters in L1, each with an average of 5 colonies in them. I'll start with this cluster and work my way through.'_

~~~~~~~~ 

Three hours later, Noin had looked through 2 clusters, and although there was still a possibility of Heero being in one of the four remaining clusters, her hopes were waning slowly. 

There were a couple reasons for this, the first being if he _was _there, would they be able to find him? Maybe he was in one of the clusters she already checked, but had good cover. Another being, what if he was in another colony? There were many to choose from, and there was a higher possibility that he could be in one of those. '_Duo meant well, but this is impossible... we don't know where he went, and none of us know how he thinks...What we need is help, and lots of it.'_

Noin knew exactly who to call, that was Quatre. 

A groggy voice answered the phone. "Hello?" 

"Quatre? You sound terrible." 

"Miss Noin? It's 4 in the morning, why are you calling?" 

She gasped quickly. She had been in the secluded room where the large communication and search units were, she had completely lost track of time. "Quatre, I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was so late... or early. I'll let you go back to sleep." 

"That's all right, Miss Noin, you already woke me up. What is it?" 

"Well, we're searching for Heero, and we need help." 

So you started it already? Sure I'll be glad to help." 

"Can you get in touch with Trowa... maybe even Wufei?" 

"I think so, but in the morning." 

Noin chuckled dryly. "Of course." _'With some help, this might just go somewhere... they know Heero better than I do... maybe they'll know what he meant...'_

~~~~~~~~~ 

Third day into F.H.F.C., now with the team consisting of Noin, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre with Milliardo deciding he didn't want to do it. Four of the six clusters were searched, and still no trace of Heero Yuy. Each person had there own station, checking each colony in the fifth cluster. 

"Hey guys, what if Heero took up another identity?" 

Noin, Quatre and Trowa looked at Duo strangely. "Duo, I don't think he would do that." 

"Well, why not? All he would have to do is change some stats and no one would know it's him." 

"Say he did," Noin started," how could we tell it's him?" 

Duo scratched his head, a sheepish look on his face. "Um... I didn't think about that." They all sweatdropped, and went back to their own work. 

Meanwhile another hour passed, and the team was on the last cluster, no hopes at all in finding him there. "I found something!" The three other temamates rushed to Quatre's station. 

"What'd you find?" 

"The stats match his. Brown hair, blue eyes, the height and weight should be around there, but we can't be too sure. He might have had a growth spurt this past year, but we can try it." 

Duo nodded. "I found something too. These stats have a taller person." 

"Ok, we try both of them. It's possible he could be one." Noin's face showed some excitment. Her mind disagreed with the emotion she was showing_. It's also very possible that he's neither one, but I sure hope not...'_

"Ok, Quatre you search out your guy, I search out mine. Hopefully he's one of them. We'll get in touch once we find out someting. Agreed?" They all nodded, and went their separate ways, Duo and Quatre to a shuttle, Trowa and Noin to sleep ( no, not together!). 

~~~~~~~~ 

Just like the last few nights, Relena lay awake on her bed, shadows of exotic figures on her sheets and body. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, but the bangs still fell over her face, clouding her vision. However, they weren't the only things clouding her vision, her emotions were as well. 

She was truly torn. She loved Heero, at the same time she felt used. She wanted to move on, but at the same time it was too painful to try to forget him. _'What am I supposed to do? Do you want this to happen, Heero?'_

The migraine still attacked her head even though she took enough pain-killers to stop 5 migraines. Her throat was still dry even though she drank at least 3 gallons of water in three days. _'I would feel better if I didn't think about him so much, but I can't help it...'_

Once again, Relena fell into a fitful sleep, the kind of sleep that you have when you have a bad cold. She dreamed of Heero, like every night, but this time not of the day when she would meet him again, but of how the day would be _if _it were ever to happen. 

Did Duo and Quatre find Heero? OR are both of these people someone else (which is very possible)? 

"To accomplish great things, one must not only act, but dream." -can you guess where I got this from? 


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter is where you'll find out if either Duo or Quatre found Heero, or if neither person they found is him. 

Nope, I don't own Gundam Wing... :*( 

You're Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 4 

Saying Hilde was mad was a huge understatement. VERY huge. She was furious, blazing with rage, unmistakably- well, you get the point. When she and Duo had made the trip to earth from L2, she was expecting to spend most of her time with him. Instead she was in their motel room, cold, and alone. 

She saw him a total of 4 times the four days they were there. She understood that he wanted to be nice and find Heero for Relena, but this was really pushing it. He was over searching for him 2 days straight, coming back looking half-dead. Then he went back first thing in the morning, staying until the night, and not coming back in the morning like he said he would. 

Just receiving the call from Noin saying he had left to L1 put her in her current state. '_He didn't tell me anything! I hate him!'_ Hilde silently vowed to herself that when he did come back, he would get a piece of her mind, and her fist. 

~~~~~~ 

Relena wondered where everyone was lately. After Duo and Hilde had come, everyone disappeared somewhere. She walked through the hallways of the extensive Cinq palace, searching for anyone that would know anything. 

Walking by the communication room, she thought she heard voices. She peeked through to see Trowa and Noin talking to each other, and they were very close too. '_What are they doing in a room alone, and together? Miss Noin has my brother!'_

She heard some of their conversation. "Do you think she'll find out?" Noin asked Trowa. _'Who's she?'_

"Well, what about him, do you think he even cares?" Trowa asked Noin. _'Huh?!'_

_"_I honestly don't know." 

Relena had enough and stormed into the room causing Trowa and Noin to jump up. "Relena, what are you doing here?" She frowned, suspicion in her eyes. '_They're trying to play dumb to trick me.' _

"Why are you too in here, alone?" 

Noin searched Relena's face, and analyzed what she just said. Realization hit her face as she caught her drift and she started to laugh. Trowa's expression didn't change at all, but the realization hit him too. 

The blond haired girl's eyes narrowed even further. "What are you laughing about?" 

"We aren't doing anything Relena. We're monitoring Quatre and Duo's flight." 

"Flight to where? And for what?" 

Noin was stumped as for what to tell her, but it didn't matter because Trowa answered right away. "They have some business in a colony to deal with. Don't worry about it." 

A reddish hue filled Relena's cheeks for assuming anything was going on between them. Still, something was fishy about the whole thing. "I'm sorry..." 

"Forget it." Noin said. "Why don't we go somewhere?" The younger woman nodded and they left the room. 

~~~~~~~ 

"This is Duo and Quatre, over." 

"Trowa, I read you." 

Duo's image smiled. "We're both here, and we're going to find the people now." 

"All right, over and out." Duo flipped the portable unit closed. '_Please Heero, be here... Relena needs you...'_ He looked up to meet Quatre's blue-green eyes. "Are you ready?" 

"Yeah, let's go." The men disembarked the shuttle and went their own ways, intent on finding the man known as Heero Yuy and bring him back to earth. 

~~~~~~ 

Quatre surveyed the area. The address he was looking for was close by to where he was, he would just need to walk down the streets and look for it. '_435... 437... 439... here it is, 441...'_

He didn't know exactly what to do. It would be awkward to go and knock on the door, and it turned out that it wasn't Heero. And if it was? _'What would I tell him? Relena needs you?' _He sighed, still at a lost of what to do. 

As if someone was listening to him at that moment, the door opened, and the man that matched the stats walked out. Yes, he looked a lot like Heero, but unfortunately, it wasn't him. This man was more of an older version of him, that hadn't grown at all since he was younger. The stats, although they had everything else, did not have the age of the man. 

The man passed by him, tipping his hat, and continued on his way. Quatre sucked in a breath sadly. '_Heero, where did you go? I sure hope that Duo has better luck than I do.'_ He watched the man disappear down the street, before going back to the shuttle to wait for Duo, and reprt back to Trowa.

~~~~~~~ 

Duo reached the room in the apartment building where the man was supposedly staying. He raised his hand to knock on the door, contemplating on what to say in both cases. _'If it's not him, I can say I have the wrong place, if it is... well, I'll have to think about that...'_

His fist finally hit the wood door, ever so slightly, as if it was an accident, causing a dull knock to echo in the hallway. On the other side, there was a sound of a metal chain being removed, followed by a click, and the door was open. Upon seeing the man, Duo's face fell. He was hopeful that it could have possibly been him, but this person obviously wasn't. His hair was slicked back, and his blue eyes were more friendly. "May I help you?" 

Duo shook his head sadly. "I think I got the wrong room. Sorry about that." 

The man smiled. "Can I help you with the room you're looking for?" 

If there was ever in Duo's entire life when he was any luckier, the door to the next room opened. It was not the door opening that made him lucky, it was because of who was opening it. There was Heero Yuy, with his messy brown hair, scowl set on his face, and intense blue eyes glaring at the world. He opened the door, stepped out, and closed it behind him. 

Once he was in the hallwasy, out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a familiar face. Turning his head to face that person, his eyes widened to see that Duo was only a few feet away from him. _'What the hell? How'd Duo find me?'_ The braided man turned back to the man at his door. _"_No thanks, I found who I was looking for." The man closed his door. 

Duo and Heero stared at eachother for what seemed like hours. Violet eyes glared at prussian blue ones. Blue eyes narrowed, questioning the violet ones as if asking "why are you here?" In a flash of black, the suit-clad Heero bolted down the stairs in an attempt to lose him. Duo cursed and ran down the stairs, hot on the trail of the fugitive Heero. 

Ok, so why is Heero running away? Does he know why Duo is there? I don't really like this chapter, there was too much talking, and not enough places to be descriptive. In the next one, hopefully there'll be more parts like that. The part I did like was Relena thinking there was something going on with Noin and Trowa... hehe... I just had to put that in. 

"You are the star for which all evenings wait." -- You should know where this is from.... *sigh* I wish I had someone to tell me that.... 


	5. Chapter 5

My dad and I went looking for a new car that was unfortunantly sold when we got there, but on the way I saw something that instantly reminded me of Relena. Can you guess what it is? Just take a guess, you'll find out at the end of this chapter.

Gundam Wing is not owned by me, suing will give you nothing more than you already had.

You're Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 5

Duo scanned the area for Heero. He had followed him out the apartment, and was currently in the business of the colony streets during Christmas time. '_Damnit, Heero, where'd you run off to?'_ His eye spotted the unruly brown hair in the crowd. Not wasting any time at all, he ran right after him.

Heero looked behind to see if Duo was there. No, just colony citizens. _'Must have lost him in there.' _He spoke too soon, or rather thought too soon. That was when Duo appeared into his view, running right for him, so thinking fast he turned in the other direction. The colony was still fairly new to Heero, he had only been living there for 10 months, and hadn't seen much besides his new job as an asistant director for a company manufacturing plastic. 

It seemed pretty stupid to him at first, but after working in the position for a week, he realized there was more to it. There were many transactions to be done, accountants and shares to be dealt with, but he was skilled with computers, and very machine-smart for his age. That's why he was promoted so fast to assistant director.

With the colony being new to him, he didn't know where all the roads led to, and wanting to lose Duo, he turned sharply onto an alley that unfortunantly for him was a dead end. Eventually, before Heero could run out, Duo entered the dim-lighted alley. He was visibly tired, panting hard. "Why *pant* did you run?"

Heero only stared back at him, making Duo grow angry. He pulled a small pistol out of his jacket and pointed it at Heero. "I thought that after all this time you would turn human! I thought that's what you left for!" Duo snorted, noticing that Heero still had the impassive mask covering his face. "Who am I kidding? You can't change."

"I know why you're here."

Duo made a mocking grin. "Do you? I guess it makes sense since you seem to think you know everything else. Well then, tell me, why am I here?"

"You're here to make me come back... to earth."

Duo opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a beep coming from his jacket. He pulled the portable communicator out, revealing Trowa's face. "Did you find anything yet?" "

I think I'm on to something, just give me a few minutes." He stopped to look up and glare at Heero. "Or maybe a few hours..."

Trowa looked at Duo strangely, and ended the transmission.

"What was that about?"

"You should know."

There was a long period of silence between the two young men, or it seemed like it to both of them. It really only lasted rougly 3 minutes. The dim light coming from an Italian restaurant flickered non-stop, illuminating the alley one second, allowing them to see each other's faces, putting them back in the dark another second. Violet and blue eyes still shone through the obscurity, a look of contempt in one, impassiveness in the other.

"I'm not going." Heero's monotone voice broke through the silence.

"What?"

"I'm going to stay here, continue with my job."

"And bring more pain to the only person who ever loved you, and probably the last. Is that what you want Heero? Are you really happy here?"

In his eyes flashed something unidentifiable by Duo. Was it... pain? Longing? He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Whatever is was, it was gone now. '_Probably the only emotion he's ever felt.' _Duo knew he was being bitter about the whole situation, but that's how Heero got him. 

Although he seemed to be the only one who could put up with him, it was only because of his cheery nature that he even bothered. He could deal with him better before when they were younger, then he understood, it was a war. Back then, letting your emotions get the better of you could always get you, or someone else hurt. Now, the war was over, and there wasn't any need to be like that. Even though there was no need, Heero still was, and that's why Duo's temper was a lot shorter with him now. He realized that Heero was more stubborn than he ever noticed.

The pistol Duo was holding level to Heero's chest fell to the cold asphault, a thud going with it. "It's no use wasting a bullet on you." He walked up to the young man dressed in black a punched him square in the gut. "I owed you for that one time, and you deserved it. Maybe staying here would be better for you, I don't think anyone could put up with you." He watched as Heero doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach tightly. Duo didn't care anymore, it was visible on his face. He was through with trying to deal with Heero.

~~~~~~~~

Quatre had been waiting on the shuttle for almost an hour, about to fall asleep when Duo stormed into it. He didn't look too happy, so Quatre didn't say much. "What happened?"

"I found him."

"And?" He looked over Duo's shoulder for any form coming torwards them.

"He isn't coming."

"What? But what about Relena? And-"

"He doesn't care, he hasn't changed at all. Let's just go." Quatre was going to protest, but Duo obviously did not want to talk about it anymore, so playing it safe he left it at that. Not before long, the shuttle was already heading back to earth.

~~~~~~~

A young man in a black suit watched the man-made colonial sky, and wondered how it would be to see the stars again. He also wondered about what Duo told him. He had never seen Duo that mad, and he had the right to be. 

_And bring more pain to the only person who ever loved you, and probably the last. Is that what you want Heero? Are you really happy here?_ _'_

_I don't know if I'm happy... I don't anything about my life, I'm lost.'_

_Maybe staying here would be better for you, I don't think anyone could put up with you._ For the first time that day, Heero looked hurt and confused. He didn't know what he was doing, or what he wanted to do. '_Maybe I should go back...' _He sighed. Maybe where he needed to be was on earth, around the few people who really knew him, maybe better than he knew himself. He bent down slowly and picked up the discarded pistol from the asphault. '_And I can return this to Duo.'_

Hehehe... I was being particularly mean to Heero in this chapter. And what a place to stop, huh? Oh well, I didn't feel like writing anymore. Duo was being hard on Heero too... ahhh, I think he deserved it... the jerk, not wanting to come back. Wait... what am I talking about? This is my story. Hehehe, I got a little caught up in it.

So did you guess about what I saw? It was a pink limo. When I saw it, I thought it was pretty funny. I ran out of quotes! Ahh!  Has anyone seen Escaflowne before? I got the video for the first four episodes... wow, that's a very nice anime... too bad it only has 26 episodes.


	6. Chapter 6

This is almos done, there's one more chapter to the main story, then some spin-off's of it.

I don't own it!

You're Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 6

A tired and angry Duo opened the door the his motel room, sometime after 12 am, December the 19th. He wasn't expecting to see Hilde, sleeping on the couch with the fluorescent T.V. light illuminating her features, and shadowing them at the same time. She stirred from hearing the click of the door lock, and wearily opened her eyes, Duo's face in front of hers.

It didn't take her long to remember what she was waiting up for, and she slapped him hard across his right cheek. "You said you were coming back, but you didn't! And you didn't call to tell me where you were going, or even that you _were _going somewhere!" She was far from done speaking her mind, until she saw Duo's face.

He had a forlorn expression, distant, it didn't seem like her slap even fazed him. '_He looks like a zombie...' _"Duo?"

His eyes met hers, but it was almost as if he wasn't looking at her. "Yeah?"

"What happened over there?"

"He isn't coming. He just wants to be stupid."

Hilde had never heard Duo talk like that. It wasn't what he was saying, but _how _he was saying it. Duo Maxwell was a man of many words... and right now, he was talking just like Heero. Short sentences that were to the point, no detail only what someone asked. Only talking when spoken to. Duo had gone through many things, that Hilde knew, but his happy-go-lucky self always remained. _'Whatever did happen must have really gotten to him...'_

~~~~~~~

Later that day, during the afternoon, the team F.H.F.C. met up again. Everyone was curious to know Duo and Heero had said to each other, and why Heero didn't come back with him.

"All right Duo, start talking."

"There's not much to say. He has some big executive job, and doesn't want to leave it, so he's going to stay."

"WHAT?"

Noin took a deep breath before trying to speak calmly, not letting her frustraion show in her tone. "Duo, this was your idea. Why didn't you try to convince him?"

"It wouldn't have worked, the guy's too stubborn. And he hasn't changed at all, maybe... maybe it was just a bad idea..." The three other people in the room were clearly surprised. Not only by what Duo was saying, but the fact that it was Duo that was saying it.

"You don't mean that... You should talk to him again--"

"I'm telling you, there's no use."

~~~~~~~~

This time of the year brought two emotions out of Relena. One was extreme loneliness, the other school girl giddiness. Walking down the streets in the market, she noticed the many couples hand in hand, the parents with their children, brothers and sisters playing in the snow. True, she had a brother, but he was occupied with more important things, and was too old to play with her in the snow.

The giddiness came from knowing she would receive many presents from the ball that was going to be held at the Cinq Kingdom, seeing the lights on all the houses at night, waking up to a fresh layer of snow each morning. '_If only I could wake up knowing I would see someone who would want to see me too...'_

That was the problem. One way or another, the emotions were connected. She could think of how happy she was to go shopping during Christmas and then remember that there was no 'someone special' to give her diamonds or such luxuries. No matter how much she could enjoy the time of year, there was always something that would make her feel alone.

~~~~~~~

"We should go back to the colony and talk to him. Will you come, Duo?"

"You guys go if you want, I'm through with making him understand that he need to lighten up."

"But Duo--" Quatre started but stopped when Noin raised her arm.

"Listen, right now you're mad at him, but once that goes away, don't you think you''l regret it that you didn't try again."

Duo sighed, and closed his eyes. "Maybe I will. I guess when that time comes, I'll worry about it." Noin was going to protest when a metal object fell on the floor and skidded across the room, hitting Duo's foot. Duo bent down and picked it up, instantly recognizing it. 

"It's not like you to give up on people so easily." They all knew that voice. But... Duo told them that he stayed on the colony, and that he didn't want to come... so why was he here? Did Duo change his mind unintentionally?

Heero stepped out of the shadows that he was covered in for most of the time, listening to their conversation and revealed himself to those unknown of his presence.

Duo snorted and crossed his arms, speaking with a nonchalant face. "So you decided to come after all."

Gomen nasai!! I know this is reeeeaaallly short, but... I'm sleepy :::: eyes close, head falls on desk:::: 

Readers: HEY!!! NO SLEEPING!!!

::::eyes fly open::: Hehehe, just resting my eyes, that's all. Well, Heero's on earth, and now it's time for him and Relena to meet again.... but that won't happen until the ball. How will they meet you ask?? When will they meet?? Do you really want to know?? If you do, just wait for the next chapter, maybe that one will say, or maybe the one after that. Until then, au revoir tout le monde!


	7. Chapter 7

As I was walking down the little path leading to the end of my story, I hit a huge brick wall more commonly known as writer's block. Seeing that there was no way to go around it, my inspiration hit and I climbed up and over the big brick wall. Let me tell you, it was not easy. It would have been nice if I had some equipment. 

Gundam Wing isn't mine... and I'm not getting it for Christmas... drats 

You're Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 7 

They were all still shocked. He came, even after supposedly staying behind... but here he was, and Duo wasn't the least bit surprised. It was one of those things that the more you tried to explain, the more confused people got, so Duo decided not to even bother. 

He knew Heero would ponder on the subject of returning, but he didn't expect him to come the very next day. It was part of his plan, he just let his impatience with Heero's stubbornness get the better of him. 

~~~~~~ 

It was December 23rd already, the day of the ball. Relena sighed, it wasn't something she was looking forward to. A night of old diplomats drinking, young men asking her to dance, crabby old ladies gossiping, and young ladies staying in groups snickering that Relena was there by herself. She knew the routine very well, these things were all the same. 

What it reminded her of was a young princess all dressed up with no one to dress for, and that was her case. Her blue eyes blinked back tears facing the fact that she looked nice not for herself, but to impress everyone else. She had no reason to look nice at all. 

_'It's too bad, this is such a pretty dress...' _And it was. It was a long and elegant strapless royal blue dress made from satin. It had a natural waist line which was accented by a crisp off-white bow in the front. Elbow-length gloves matching the bow wrapped around her slender forearms. 

Her honey colored hair was curled and pulled up into a messy bun, with strands hanging down. Her bangs were also curled, some framing her face, others covering her emotionless blue eyes from the world. She had no intention of moving them either, preferring for people not to see how unhappy she really was. 

The moment coming up was the part of the evening she hated the most -- walking into the ball room with no escort. That was when all the girls her age snickered, and the old ladies wondered, the young men gawked, and the old ones nodded in approval. All eyes were on her in the very short moment, and she was very uncomfortable about it. 

_'Don't look at anyone, just walk down the carpet...' _Once making her way across the ball room, the music starting playing and she was just a memory to the guests there. At least to most of them, she had the constant feeling she was being watched, and it was unnerving. To take her mind off of it, she walked to where the appetizers and beverages were being served, getting herself some punch in a crystal glass. 

Five minutes had passed, and no one came up to her, not that she wanted anyone to, but it was strange. And she stil felt somone's eyes on her...

~~~~~~~ 

He still didn't have the courage to go and talk to her. There she was out in the open, and he couldn't do it. She looked so beautiful with the dark dress contrasting her light skin... but yet, so lonely. Everytime some man would go up to her, their eyes would meet his cold glare and they would instantly steer themselves away to talk to someone else. 

Seeing that Duo was looking his way, he tried to read what he was mouthing to him. Something like "get your butt over there now". Duo was nudging his head in her direction too. Preparing for the worst, Heero straightened his suit, and pulled the cuffs down. Even after all those months of having to wear a suit everyday, he still liked being comfortable meaning his spandex shorts and green tank top. He sighed and walked over to the punch table.

~~~~~~~ 

Relena was so lost thinking, only barely hearing the music floating around in the air. She was currently admiring the work of the decorators for the room with garlands hanging from the ceiling, cords of white lights intertwined with it. Little red bows also hung from the large chandelier in the center of the room. 

She was snapped out of her reverie when someone lightly tapped her bare shoulder. It scared her so much that her glass tipped in her hand, punch landing on her dress making blue-violet stain. Relena was clearly mad that her dress had a purple blotch on it, and was ready to give whoever scared her a piece of her mind. 

She whirled around about to scream but all words died in her throat. There stood Heero only a foot away from her, almost an apologetic look on his face. '_Say something Relena...'_ Her mouth was stuck, paralyzed. Trying to herself to speak was no use if she couldn't move her mouth, so she stood there, staring right at him. Her hand also numbed, and the crystal glass she was holding shattered upon impact with the hard tile floor. 

In the midst of the music and all the people chatting, eating, drinking and dancing, no one, not even Relena or Heero even seemed to notice that it fell, and the shards of glass that layered that part of the ball room floor. 

~~~~~~~ 

'_She's right in front of you... talk to her...'_ Heero was in the same predicament as Relena as hard as it is to believe_._ No, his mouth wasn't stuck, but he didn't know what to say. Was there really any need to say anything? Not really. He saw her, and she saw him, it could have been considered a dream. 

All the sounds of the room drowned out in their ears, no this wasn't a dream. Anything you believe to be real is reality, and this was _very _real. His prussian blue eyes saw past her curled bangs, into her own light blue depths. They brightened upon seeing him, and his gaze softened upon seeing her. 

They were content staring at each other as everyone else in the room continued with their own activities, and having fun. No words at all were spoken between them until they both heard Duo's voice, snapping both of them out of the trance they were in together. Heero glanced over at Duo, who was grinning like an idiot, as usual. "What did you say?" 

Duo pointed up making Heero and Relena follow suit, following the direction of his finger. "I said, you're standing under the mistletoe." 

THE END 

Hehehehe, how bout that? It turns out this is the end! *smiles really big* so, did ya like it? I kinda like the ending, I think it's cute. And I made my deadline too! (that was to finish the story by Christmas since this _is _a Christmas story ) *beams proudly* 

Don't worry, I won't leave it just like that.... there will be an epilogue, to tie up loose ends and all, with the ---hey I can't tell you guys! Just go to the epilogue and find out for yourself!


	8. Epilogue

Here's that epilogue I was talking about... I don't feel like typing, but since I'm such a nice person, and this is the season to be giving, I won't leave you all hanging like that. ::::cuts strings holding everyone up:::: There you go, now sit back, relax, and enjoy. 

Do I have to put the disclaimer? You all know it's not mine.

You're Under the Mistletoe

Epilogue

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Two pairs of eyes were back on Duo, staring at him in confusion. He only sighed and pushed them closer so they stood only inches apart. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You guys have to kiss, it's tradition."

They stared at him in bewilderment, then at each other. So many things were running through each of their heads at the moment.

'_I have to kiss Heero...'_ _'_

_I'm going to kiss Relena...'_

A blush crept up on Relena cheeks, tinting her face with the reddish hue. This was beyond awakward. It's been over a year since she last saw him, and when he finally came back, here they were, under the only mistletoe in the entire ball room. It sort of made her wonder...

"Man, am I going to have to make you do this?" Duo shook his head ruefully. 

Heero turned back to Duo, giving him his notorious death glare, in which the braided man backed down right away. "Ok, I'll just leave you two alone." Before walking away Duo gave Heero a pat on the back and whispered into his ear, "Do something."

Relena was becoming a bit nervous being so close to him, and in that situation. She wished at that moment it could have been one of those young men who always gawked, because then her heart wouldn't be pounding as hard as it was. And once it was over, it would all be forgotten in her mind. This wasn't the case with Heero, because it _was _Heero, the person she had been attracted to for 2 years, until she realized it was love... and the other ex-pilots, mainly Duo would be all over it, Noin, her brother...

'_Is he even going to do anything?'_ She wondered it maybe she should just walk away... No, she couldn't do that, she could only imagine how Duo would react, but Heero...? What would he do, if anything?

~~~~~~~

Duo told him to do something... and he had to, or else Duo would some how intervene, and he wouldn't want that to happen. He briefly thought about leaving...

Could he actually bring himself to leave? That's what his mind was telling him to do... How would Relena react? He knew she had some feelings for him, but he didn't know how deep they went. She would most likely be hurt.

He remembered what Duo told him again on the colony... _And bring more pain to the only person who ever loved you, and probably the last. Is that what you want Heero?_ No, that wasn't what he wanted... when he stopped fighting it was so he wouldn't bring anymore pain to anyone.

By Relena's face he could tell she was nervous, and waiting. _'Is she waiting for me to do something...?'_ He could hear Duo saying things in encouragement, and felt eyes watching his movement. He sighed and decided it was now or never, might as well get it over with.

~~~~~~

Relena watched him sigh as he leaned in towards her face. Her breathing stopped suddenly as she felt his own hot breath on her face. '_This is really happening...'_ One strong hand cupped her chin bringing it to his face.

His mouth touched hers gently, pressing a light kiss on it. Seeing that she didn't want to let go, he deepened it, though not too much. 

Those few seconds were bliss for her, just the thought that he was kissing her sent chills up her spine, and she could feel her body tingling at his touch. And then she felt Heero pull back, so reluctantly she let go of him... she knew she couldn't hold on forever...

The End

Haha, I'm kidding! I wouldn't end it there! :::dodges unidentifiable flying objects::: hey, don't hurt me!!! I was kidding, there's more!!

'_Well, that's over with... he probably wants to leave now...' _She opened her eyes, and he was still standing there. '_He's still here...? But why...?'_

Duo waltzed back over to where the two were still standing. "See, that wasn't so bad, right Heero? It looked like you actually enjoyed it too." He was about to go as far as re enacting the whole thing until Heero sternly told him to shut up and get lost lost, which he did withough question.

"So you're going to leave again, aren't you?" Relena was fighting back the tears stinging her eyes.

He stared at her. He was planning on leaving, but could he now? He couldn't bring more pain to her... it looked like she had gone through so much already... and she had.

Seeing he wasn't answering, Relena took it as a yes, and she let her tears just fall. "I see, well good luck where ever you're headed." She made a move to walk away but was stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"I won't need that luck if I'm not going anywhere."

She turned to him, a look of confusion on her face. "What...?"

"That promise I made two years ago, 'I fight for you and I'll protect you' I'll do it right here, with you." Although he was still talking in his monotone voice, it was no longer cold and she could tell he really meant it.

The same smile that appeared on her face in the hospital bed two years ago appeared again. "Merry Christmas, Heero. I'm looking forward to it..."

And so, that night she didn't dream of the day when she would see him again, or _if _it would ever happen, but of the life she would have, with him apart of it. It was definently something she was looking forward to.

This is the _real _end. Oi, this is pure, sticky sap. I can't seem to write a story without it... there's something I need to learn. If there's lots of spelling errors, sorry about that but in this program I don't know where the spelling check is! 

Umm... I hope you all liked it, as sappy as it was... hehe... I didn't mean to have it that way... did the kiss part seem over-exaggerated? I tried to keep them in character, and I don't think it would have happened fast and it would be awkward... if they seemed OOC to you, tell me so I can improve. Joy, peace and love. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night. 


	9. Interlude

I took Cyberwolf's idea (which by the way, thanks for it ^_^) and will write the reactions of everybody, kind of as an accompany to the series. 

Gundam Wing is not owned by me.

You're Under the Mistletoe

Interlude

He saw it happen, he was standing right there, hell, he was the one who brought it on them, but still couldn't believe it. He thought for sure that Heero would try to leave or just tell her he didn't want to. It seemed more Heero-like... but, he shouldn't have been too surprised, because he _was_ a strange person, and he always did things you wouldn't expect. He still cringed from the memory when Heero set his own leg.

And he did something unexpected in that moment too. The kiss was a lot longer than Duo originally thought it would be... and judging by the lenght, Heero was most likely enjoying himself.

'_Yup, I bet he is...'_Duo grinned widely, his happiness showing for the two. _'__Maybe I actually _did _get through to him... though I wonder, that promise Relena told me about... and what I told him... I hope this isn't out of a sense of commitment...'_

Duo took one look at Heero's face once they pulled away and knew what was keeping him there. It softened from his usaully stern gaze, and his eyes were shining somewhat brighter. '_Nah, he _does _love her, just like I thought.'_

~~~~~~~

Duo told him to watch, though he was confused, watch what? He looked to where he was pointing... it was to the couple standing under some mistletoe. And...? Then he realized it was Heero and Relena.

Trowa instantly understood, watching quietly when the two did kiss. '_Duo probably planned on putting that there.' _A tiny, and I mean tiny (hey this _is _Trowa) smile touched his face. All that time in the large communication room searching for Heero finally paid off. He had hoped Duo's plan would work, though for that time, it seemed like it wouldn't.

'_So Heero finally took his own advice... it's about time...'_ (AN: you should know what he's talking about, if you don't he means when Heero told him two years ago that he was told "to live a good life, you have to act on your emotions" or something like that).

~~~~~~~

Quatre smiled warmly at the two. The plan _did _work, even after all those obstacles. They spent almost 3 days in total looking for Heero, but in the end it all worked out.

Relena had become a good friend of his, and he knew how she felt about Heero, and how most of the time she would be distressed over the fact that he left. Also that he hadn't yet fulfilled his promise to her, so now all he could do was smile at how happy she looked.

~~~~~~

Milliardo's eyes became wide with shock watching the scene at the far side of the ball room. He couldn't believe it... Heero was actually there, meaning that the team F.H.F.C.'s plan had worked, and now he was kissing his sister. It happened way too fast for him to be either angry or happy.

"She's happy now, so you better not do anything." The voice was Noin's, who was standing right beside him. Her response was a good-natured snort, though she knew he was happy for his sister.

Most of the young men standing along the wall weren't too happy. Some were kicking the floor, others sort of wallowed in despair. Noin heard one man ask another, "What has he got that we don't?"

Noin turned to him, looking at the man with a cool gaze. "Isn't it obvious?" The man shook his head dumbly. "Her attraction, affection, devotion, and heart."

Ok, now wasn't that ending sappy! Hey, it's what I specialize in... 

I also have another idea that I'm not sure if I should write, and I have no title for it either. It's an AU fic, and here's a brief summary: Heero Yuy and Relena Darlian were both single in their mid-20s. They worked in the same office building, and couldn't get along. At all. All of that changed once their friends set them up on blind dates... Does that sound interesting? It seems a little cliche, but I can assure you, there's more to it. Please e-mail me and tell me what you think!


End file.
